


Game

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel finally get a moment of peace in the middle of a storm. For Castiel, it means the world.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"It´s my turn, jerk!" "No, it´s not, bitch! It was your´s right before Cas!" Castiel stood in the doorway to the room, three beers in hand and smiling as he watched the two brothers bitching at each other, just for fun. After all the heartbreak, loss, sleep-deprivation, despair, alcohol and one seemingly unmanageable threat after the other, these moments were more precious than words could tell. Dean hit Sam square in the forehead with a dice, got a crown cap back and the laughter on both their faces warmed Castiel up all the way from head to toes. "Hey, Cas, the beer is not getting any colder while you´re standing there and watch Sammy be a dumbass." The angel grinned and sat down at Dean´s side, pecking him on the lips while doing so. The hunter pulled him in for a proper kiss, just to start accusing his brother afterwards of using the distraction to move his pieces farther along. 

Even weeks later, even after something came up again, after more blood and hard choices and getting a taste of losing each other, everytime Castiel looked at this room in silence, the laughter of that evening still seemed to echo through the bookshelves and reminded him that there was more than grief.


End file.
